


Manifest

by AllannaStone



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra, SHEILD, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Rosie Swan was just traveling from California to New York to visit her beloved grandparents. She was not expecting to enter an alternative reality- one where superheroes battle supernatural forces of evil every other week, two agencies known as SHIELD and HYDRA clash for control, and nothing is as it seems to be…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Captain America & OFC, Steve Rogers/ Captain America & Rosie Swan





	Manifest

“Oh thank God!” groaned Rosie, throwing her head back as the flight attendant told people to put their trays up. “I honestly thought that this dratted flight would never end!”

“Oh keep your chin up dearie,” clucked the grandmotherly woman who was sitting next to the ex ARMY sniper. “I wasn’t that bad of a neighbor now, was I?”

Rosie snorted as she clicked her seatbelt on, bracing herself for the plane’s landing. She glanced out of the window and felt a small smile creeping onto her normally stoic face as the nightlife of New York met her cerulean blue eyes. The turbulence made her shut her eyes tightly for a few minutes, but when she opened them again; there were hundreds of little circles of light on the ground- flashlight beams.

“What the hell is going on down there?” she muttered, flinching as the plane gave out on last terrifying shudder before coming to a halt on the runway.

“What’s the name of that Broadway musical that your nana is going to treat you too, my dear?” the woman asked Rosie, half breaking her out of her panic attack.

“_Sweedny_ _Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_,” Rosie muttered, forcing herself to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“Oh my personal favorite show to catch is _Cats_.” The older woman was smiling at her, Rosie could feel it. She jumped as the woman’s aged palm pattered her own heavily callused hand. “Are you alright, my dear?”

“I’m fine,” Rosie forced herself to say. “Sorry, I just… have a bad experience with flying, that’s all.”

“Oh, you poor thing!” cooed the older woman, practically fussing over Rosie as the flight attendants began to flutter about the plane, confused looks plastered onto their faces.

“Attention passengers, it appears as though we have just touch down,” the pilot announced, getting many cheers and applause from everyone.

“Finally!” Rosie muttered loudly.

“- so just hang tight and we’ll have everyone off in no time at all!”

Rosie sat back, anticipating getting off the plane- she hated flying, after what happened in Iraq.

Just then, men in black suits boarded the plane, making Rosie’s mind scream _Danger_! _Danger_!

“What’s going on?” she asked calmly, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up, her shoulders relaxed and body rigid.

“Miss, please sit down,” one of the men advised her.

“Not until I get some answers,” she retorted, rolling her shoulders.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warned, taking a step closer to her.

“_Don’t make **me** repeat myself,_” she growled. Just as the man reached out, she reacted, using her hip to propel him over her head and behind her.

From that very moment, all hell broke loose.

Rosie used her trailing from the Army to send men flying all over the plane, her face calm with angry fear in her eyes.

_What is it with these guys_? Rosie wondered before something cold touched her neck, and the last thought that came into her mind was, _Ow_.


End file.
